


The Morning and Evening Star

by LucyGucy



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGucy/pseuds/LucyGucy
Summary: 摩西回到了埃及见到了已经是法老的拉美西斯
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt)
Kudos: 31





	The Morning and Evening Star

ooc预警  
RM太好嗑了  
小学生文笔，不喜勿喷，接受大家的意见  
设定在摩西回到埃及见到成为法老的拉美西斯以后的事

"好的摩西，我了解你，你这次来到底是为了什么？”  
拉美西斯关上了自己私人寝宫的大门，他微笑着看着自己失散多年的弟弟。摩西的脸上已经褪去了当年的稚气，脸上浓密的胡须让任何人都能看出来他比之前成熟了许多。拉美西斯将自己的王冠摘下他坐在了当年父亲训斥他们胡闹的座位上。

“拉美西斯，你看，你看到了什么？”  
摩西拿手指向了宫殿底下正在拼劲全力工作的希伯来奴隶们。  
“一个比父亲统治下更加繁荣的埃及。”  
拉美西斯自豪的挑了挑眉，他依旧在打量着摩西，他陌生又熟悉的弟弟。  
“这不是我看到的。”  
“摩西我不能改变你看到的东西。”  
拉美西斯从座位上走下来，他走到了摩西的身边，他的手搂住了摩西的消瘦的肩膀。被搂住的男人一怔但是并没有挣脱拉美西斯的手臂。  
见摩西并没有拒绝他，拉美西斯将摩西扯进了自己的怀抱。

“我很想你。”  
拉美西斯将头搭在了摩西的肩膀上，他轻轻的嗅着摩西身上的味道；他弟弟身上原来的香氛的气味消失了，取而代之的是青草的气息。摩西轻轻的把手臂环绕在了拉美西斯的身上，不想拉美西斯是假的，他总会时不时在米甸想起远在埃及的兄长，但他很清楚自己已经回不去了。

“我也很想你。”  
时间仿佛回到了过去，摩西呼吸着拉美西斯身上熟悉的香薰的味道。但他知道所有的事情都已经回不到过去了。  
“拉美西斯...我..”  
“嘘.....”  
拉美西斯抚上摩西的脸，他看着摩西错愕的表情吻了上去。只有神才知道拉美西斯有多想他的弟弟。

摩西的唇还是像记忆里那么柔软，拉美西斯吻的更加的带有侵略性，他把摩西压在殿内的柱子上深吻着。

“我..不能..哈啊！”  
拉美西斯的手不知什么时候探进了摩西的袍子内，他熟练的套弄着摩西的性器让摩西发出了呻吟。熟练的手法让摩西一阵腿软，他紧紧的靠住了身后的柱子。在摩西走神的一刹那，拉美西斯顺手扯掉了摩西的长袍扔在了一边的地上，摩西被的性器吐出了前液被拉美西斯拿手擦掉抹在了摩西的小腹上。

“很享受吗？”拉美西斯开始啃咬摩西的脖子，他用牙齿调戏着摩西的喉结，然后顺着摩西的脖子吮吸啃‘咬着。摩西知道自己可以挣脱出来，但是他没有，他慢慢的滑坐到地板上，坐在他的袍子上。他的哥哥，正压在他身上留下自己的印记。每当拉美西斯是长兄的想法划过摩西的思绪时，他会触电般的得到快感，摩西的性器在没人照顾的情况下翘立着，不断突出前液。

“哈啊！”  
拉美西斯含住了摩西高挑的性器，他开始给他的弟弟做口活。摩西因为快感不住的挺起腰身将自己的性器往拉美西斯嘴里递送着。拉美西斯刺激着摩西的沟壑，摩西不断的吸着气，他拼命的咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声响，但是他失败了，在拉美西斯给他扩张刺激前列腺的时候他失控的叫了出来。前列腺的刺激对摩西来说是最不能忍受的，他颤抖的求拉美西斯停下来，得到的只是更多的刺激。

“叫的再大点声，摩西，让外面的那个女人听听，你到底是属于谁的。”  
听到这句话的摩西明显后穴一紧，他的穴肉紧紧的吸住拉美西斯的手指。  
“不..哈啊！别..嗯啊！”  
“又或者，你想让你的人民们听见你正在被他们的法老像妓女一样侵犯？”  
拉美西斯将摩西的头转向底下劳作的奴隶上，摩西几乎是哭着看着自己的人民。

前戏做充足的拉美西斯脱掉了自己身上不多的布料，他握住了自己的早已挺立的性器插入了摩西的后穴。  
“呃..嗯...哈啊！”摩西尝试着放松自己去迎合拉美西斯，他仿佛回到了小时候，做尽各种各样的事情来让自己的兄长开心。

“叫大点声，让外面和地下的人都听到！”  
完全没有让摩西适应，拉美西斯开始快速的抽插起来。每当他想到摩西离开他和摩西公然在自己臣民面前让自己颜面尽失的时候他就狠狠的顶弄摩西，他想让摩西付出代价。

“嗯啊...哈啊..唔！”  
被操到只能断断续续发出声音的摩西被拉美西斯封住了嘴唇，他的哥哥决定他不想让任何人听到自己弟弟的呻吟声，他没有放慢抽查速度的吻住了摩西，将摩西的呻吟声尽数吞下。拉美西斯的脑子里想的全都是怎么不让自己可爱的弟弟再次离开自己，他不断变化角度的刺激着摩西的前列腺。摩西的腰如果不是被拉美西斯紧紧的固定住他现在早就已经被撞倒前面去了。

“拉..美..西..斯..”  
拉美西斯将自己的弟弟转了个身看着摩西已经潮红的脸，蓄满泪水的眼睛让拉美西斯想到了摩西以前永远闪烁着光芒的眼睛。摩西趁着这个功夫大口大口的喘气，他知道自己要高潮了，他开始用自己的手套弄自己性器想让自己释放出来，却在射出来的前几秒被拉美西斯拦住了。摩西高傲的哥哥坏笑着握紧了摩西的性器堵住了洞口，同时又开始快速的抽插。

“别..哈啊！”  
“我是谁？”  
摩西充满快感和恐惧的脸让拉美西斯想更多的占有身下的男人，他另一只手扼住摩西的脖子凑到摩西的耳边。

“你是..哈啊！法..老！”  
感觉到窒息的摩西费力的说出来他的答案。

“我是谁！”  
显然正在操弄摩西的男人并不满足这个答案，他掐的更紧了。

“哈..你是..日月..嗯啊！星辰..哈...之王！”  
摩西尖叫着喊出了拉美西斯想要听到的答案，扼住他脖子的手松开了，摩西一边因为快感颤抖着一边大口的呼吸着空气。拉美西斯知道摩西要射出来了，他依旧恶趣味的没有松开手，他享受着摩西痛苦的样子。

“让我...射出来..”  
摩西望着拉美西斯恳求道，他的泪水不受控制的从眼睛里滑落。拉美西斯舔掉摩西的泪水，他注视着摩西，没有表情的继续顶弄着他的弟弟。摩西尝试用自己手移开拉美西斯的手，但他失败了，对方毫无松手的意思。

“你刚刚说了，我是法老，是日月星辰之王，我说的一切都会被记录下来。”  
拉美西斯开始了更加快速的抽插，他快要射了。  
“我现在下令..唔！”  
摩西抱住了拉美西斯结实的后背，他吻了上去，他知道自己思念这个男人，他的哥哥，埃及的法老，日月星辰之王....

二人不断的纠缠吮吸着对方的嘴唇与舌头，拉美西斯松开了堵住摩西性器的手，摩西的性器毫不犹豫的将忍耐许久的白浊射了出来，溅在二人的腹部。拉美西斯回应着摩西的深吻，他开始了最后的冲刺，在两人氧气耗尽的时候射进了摩西的身体里。

“你不觉得我们会有麻烦吧？”  
“不可能的！”  
拉美西斯把摩西抱到了自己床上，一切都仿佛回到了过去，他再次看到摩西那双灵动的双眼。

“留在这里吧，和我一起统治埃及。”


End file.
